Permiteme ir a tu lado
by TamashiHimura
Summary: Yuzuru se queda pero no solo ,un par de años después aparece una chica muy solitaria que se convierte en su amiga , nadie sabe como murió.Esta chica le da la oportunidad de partir con sus amigos y una Kanade que no logro llegar denuevo a ese lugar luego de morir en un asalto .


Nee Yuzuru-chan –decia una muchacha no mayor de 16 años ,de pelo largo negro hasta las rodillas,tez blanca y ojos rojos- te encuentras bien ?,no dejas de suspirar

Jejeje no te preocupes tanto ,Rieni-san –respondio el pelirrojo , tranquilamente- solo su recuerdo no me deja ,la extraño demasiado ,aunque no solo a ella ,si no a todos los demás-dijo riendo por lo bajo

Ya veo , realmente amas a Tachibana-san, ellos fueron tu familia-sonriendo- te ayudare, hare que los vuelvas a ver y consigas la paz! –decidida-no te preocupes yo me encargare de las almas que lleguen tu ya necesitas un descanzo

Pero ,como haras eso? ,además no puedo dejarte sola no seria justo para ti –sosprendido el joven- además todos ellos seguro ya rencarnaron , todos encontraron la paz hace un año …

No me subestimes Otonashi Yuzuru!-saliendo de la sala la cual era del consejo – te prometo que los veras

Espera, Rieni-chan…-viendola salir-que terca es…-saliendo también ,yendo a comprar un café ,como siempre desde el SSS

Usare el mismo programa que Tachibana-san , si lo reescribo los prodre traer por tres días , asi hare que Yuzuru-chan encuentre la paz-trabanjando en el monitor- si tan solo pudiera rastrearlos a todos …. Si tan solo pudiera- pensando-mmm…-dando vueltas por toda la habitación-ya se!- saliendo corriendo,de dicha habitación-YUZURU!-buscando al nombrado-

Me pareció escuchar mi nombre- tomando el café relajado – mmm …. Kanade-chan….-

Concentrado en el atardecer..

No encontré a ese vago pero si lo que buscaba-encerrandose en su cuarto –

Al dia siguiente…..

Ohayoo Yuzuru-chan!-llegando a la sala del consejo animada- adivina que consegui…?

Ohayoo ,que cosa Rieni-chan?-viendola entrar con una sonrisa-

Lo logre ,podras verlos denuevo /pensando: espero que funcione/ esta tarde donde conociste a Tachibana-san – alegre –que te parece?!

q-que?!-palideciendo – a que te refieres Rieni –chan ,ellos aun no habían reencarnado ?

no al parecer todos estas en el sub-cielo , experimentando una vida ,esperan a un cuerpo desocupado ….-viendole preocupada-estas bien ?

si si , no te preocupes- sonriendo de golpe – gracias ….-saliendo de la sala con rapidez

espera Yuzuru-chan – siguiéndole – estas raro … -parando al ver un salón lleno de instrumentos ,vacio y en la pizarra escrito el nombre de un grupo /pensado: aquí era donde ensallaban las GirlDeMo/- ehh? Yuzuru-chan? ….-perpleja – lo perdi …..

Yurippe estamos todos reunidos- alego un chico peli-azul –Desde Yui ,hasta TK…..

Bien ,Hinata-kun…-sentandose en una banca- todos recibimos el mismo correo de una tal Satou Rieni, pidiéndonos que nos reuniéramos en este lugar donde podríamos volver durante 3 dias a aquel sitio donde aun se encuentra Otonashi-kun…-seria

Yuzuru-chan- susurro cierta chica con brillo en los ojos-

Yurippe ,para que quiere que vallamos para alla? , como nos rastreo?...-solto el chico de pelo azul

Takeyama , indicanos tus suposiciones…- respondió la peli morada –

Llamame Chrits … bueno he de tener la hipótesis que debe haber un problema ,alla y nos necesitan, en especial Otonashi-kun….-argumento el de lentes

Pero por que a nosotros?-alego una chica peli rosada claro ,eufórica-

No lo se Yui-chan….pero debemos ir , quien esta conmigo?-comento la líder

VAMOS!-respondieron los demás ..

Bueno preparen todo para desaparecer de aquí por 3 dias – sonriente-nos vemos aquí en 3 horas…-levantandose y yéndose –

Hai-gitraron al unisono para irse de a dos solo quedando , el jugador de beisball, la vocalista, la líder y el angel

Nee estas segura que no es una trampa Yurippe?-dijo la diablilla seria

Realmente no pero …no lo sabremos hasta intentar –seria

Me ire a preparar todo ,yuri-chan avísame si sabes algo mas-partiendo el angel-

Adiós –se despidieron los tres restantes…

¿Por qué tengo que aceptarlo ?,simplemente mori como un idiota, acaso dios no tiene compasión?-quejandose cierto rubio con un profesor-

Toma asiento porfavor-se limitaba a decir el hombre

Compermiso…/matare a Yuzuru-chan ….espero que esta tarde todo salga bien/ se puede saber que ocurre aquí? –entrando con cierto enojo ficticio-

Es la vice-presidenta…-murmuraban ciertas estudiantes-

Que vienes a reprenderme acaso ?-alzando la voz – quien eres tu ?...

Haz silencio-abofeteandole-si no conseguiste paz al morir , hazlo aquí , mas no interrumpas las clases idiota , por que yo no estoy para estarme aguantando tus estupideces , cumple tus sueños …si aun sientes ira buscame mañana en la sala del consejo – saliendo de forma imponente-

Esta bien- tomando asiento sumiso –

Como mola la vice-presintas ¡!-decia una chica animada

Pero no tanto como el presidente , dicen que sigue esperando a alguien…-comentaba otra entre suspiros

Como me gustaría ser esa chica! – sonrojada

Hagan silencio ,volvamos a la clase- volviendo a explicar el hombre

3 horas después…

Estan todos aquí?-comento la pelimorada ,en tono imponente

Si yuri-chan- contestaba una peliplateada suavemente

Bien pronto será tiempo …-viendo el atardecer

Yuzuru-chan ven!-arrastrandole hasta aque lugar … -vamos están apunto de llegar!- viéndole reaccionar

Esta bien- caminando- vez no van a venir- llegando al lugar y dándose la vuelta luego de un rato –

No …no pierdas la esperanza- molesta –

He! Otonashi-kun por que tan frio?-decia el peliazul posando su mano en el hombro del chico – como has estado amigo ?

Hinata-chan…-sonriendo – como es posible ? , he estado bien y tu?

Otonashi-kun-Saludo la pelimorada ,en conjunto con los demás animados-

Todos-sonriendo con los ojos aguados-

Yuzuru-saliendo detrás de Matsushita y lanzándose a sus brazos –te he extrañado tanto….

Kanade- relajando la mirada – yo también te he extrañado tanto –besando le la frente –

Creo que es mejor que me valla …-susurrando ,para irse-

Otonashi-san –sonriendo alegre Naoi Ayato..-quien es ella?

Espera Rieni-chan-soltando a kanade levemente-porfavor quedate…

No asi esta bien …-sonriendo

Para que nos trajiste ?-comento la ninja

Quiero que ayuden a Yuzuru-chan a encontrar la paz , ya es momento que descanse – sonriendo –

Asi es, Yuzuru ven conmigo ,sigamos juntos-captando todo el angel rápidamente –

Otonashi-kun ven con nosotros –asusandole el peliazul-

Si vamos otonashi-sonriendo Matsushita ,junto con los demás –

Pero ….-viendo a la pelinegra- no quiero dejarla sola

No estare sola …pero dime estas satisfecho por todo?...-viendo como poco a poco desaparecen los demás

Si…-viendole sonriente-

se los encargo kanade- san y Yuri-san- sonriendo viendo a los tres desaparecer ,primero a la líder y luego a la pareja- gracias Otonashi Yuzuru- cayendo arrodillada ,dejando que las lagimas salgan a cantaros – yuzuru-chan …waaaa- con el corazón en la mano –espero seas feliz-sin dejar de llorar ..

A lo lejos se ve una silueta ,viendo la escena con cierta ternura –vice ..presidenta…-siguiendo su camino

Al dia siguiente…

Awh ..que mal he dormido-entrando a la sala del consejo-

Buenos días me presento ,soy Fujioka Aono, Vice presindenta o mejor dicho presidenta ,ayúdeme a encontrar la paz-parado frente a la ventana

Esta bien , Soy Satou Rieni ,dime como prefieras Fujioka-kun ,ahora dime cual es tu ultimo deseo….-parada frente a el …..

_``Gracias Yuzuru me enseñaste todo lo que debía saber,ahora podre seguir con tu deber ,espero seas muy feliz ´´_

**Fin….**


End file.
